


Chokehold

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: A blatant abuse of a position of authority.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【OW/守望先锋】【R麦】Chokehold 单手勒脖子 By magebird pwp一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546193) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



The kiss of a hand to Jesse's throat had him tilting his head back for more, and the smoky laugh of his commander shot straight down to his cock. Pressure, pinning him back to the mat, made him stop straining. Heartbeats, one, two, three--

"You're dead, McCree," Reyes said, rocking back and up onto his feet in an easy, controlled motion. The press against Jesse's neck was gone, and he was thankful for his jockstrap hiding his immediate reaction. Rolling to the side, he got his knees under him and sat back on his heels, taking a moment to catch his breath. Reyes didn't even seem winded. 

"Who can tell me what McCree did wrong?" Reyes asked, turning towards the knot of recruits gathered along one side of the sparring mat. A hand went up, an answer came, but Jesse wasn't listening. He could still feel the weight of his commander pressing down on him and all he could think was that he wanted it again. 

"Dismissed!" Reyes shouted, and Jesse lifted his head to watch the others wander towards the locker rooms. His heart had started to beat less furiously, but Reyes approached him and it began to pick up its pace again. "McCree. That loss was embarrassing. Are you even trying anymore?"

Jesse tilted his head back to look at the commander and couldn't help the faintest smirk. "Classical conditioning, sir," he said. "If you keep rewarding me for gettin' my face ground into the mat, it's gonna seem more and more appealing."

Reyes snorted softly, then grabbed Jesse by the hair, dragging him in against his crotch. He smelled like musk and sweat and Jesse breathed in, nuzzling closer in his grip. 

"Are you saying I should start doing this when you win a fight?" Reyes asked, rocking his hips slightly so Jesse could feel his erection past his jockstrap. "That would mean you never got it again."

Jesse lifted his eyes, saying nothing but mouthing along Reyes' length. Someone could walk back in at any moment, but that thought just made Jesse's neck prickle and his cock jump. Most of them were too eager to get out of Reyes' sight for it to be a real concern, but there was always a chance. 

Reyes growled softly, reaching down to hook a thumb in the waistband of his sweatpants and draw them down along with his strap. The hair from his navel down was thick and dark and Jesse pressed a kiss to his sharp hipbone. 

"Open," Reyes said and Jesse sat straight, tilting his head up and opening his mouth. He kept the position as Reyes freed his cock, holding it still as he positioned it resting on Jesse's tongue. 

Reyes slid in slowly, thrusting down Jesse's throat and making his eyes water as he struggled not to gag. The first time he'd had his mouth used like this, he'd nearly bitten him, and for awhile he hadn't been allowed anything but fingers pressed against the base of his tongue to train him to master the reflex. After that (and practice on his own with the biggest toy he owned) Jesse had finally gotten to a point where he was able to sit still and allow himself to just be an eager hole. That was how Reyes liked it. 

Reyes' fingers curled tight in Jesse's hair, drawing him back off his cock after a minute or two. Jesse took the chance to swallow a few times and catch his breath and he heard Reyes' deep laugh. 

"Eager," he said. His foot slid close between Jesse's legs, nudging up against the front of his shorts. Jesse rocked himself against the pressure of his boot, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Look at you. Rutting like a dog. Should I put the collar on you again?"

Jesse glanced up, silent. He knew Reyes preferred him to remain quiet until he was specifically told to answer, and Reyes drew him close again after a moment, pressing him into an open-mouthed kiss against his shaft.

"Suck it. Get me off."

It didn't take long for Jesse to get Reyes thrusting into his throat again, the gentle rocking allowing him to grind against Reyes' boot. When the hand in his hair tightened sharply, he knew Reyes was close, though he gave barely any other indication. Jesse drew in a deeper breath, then took Reyes to the root again, swallowing convulsively as he held him there. 

A soft grunt and the twitching of Reyes' cock in his throat told him he'd finished, then Jesse was dragged back and away. He tasted come across the back of his tongue. 

"Good enough," Reyes said, tucking his softening length back into his jockstrap and straightening his clothes. "Go."

Jesse rocked onto his knees, propping himself on the balls of his feet. "Sir," he asked, hands clenched on his thighs. "May I--"

"No. Don't touch yourself." Reyes stepped back, glancing down at the obvious bulge in Jesse's shorts. "If you can beat Jones in sparring at the end of the week, I'll consider it."

Jesse bit back his frustration in response, getting to his feet slowly. His legs were a little tingly from having been folded against the floor for so long so his first few steps were a little awkward from that as well as his continued erection as he headed towards the locker rooms. He could feel Reyes' eyes on the back of his neck until he disappeared around the corner, hoping that he would be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse knelt at the side of Reyes' desk, his head bowed slightly and his body relaxed. He'd grown used to the position in the past few months. At first, he'd had trouble not squirming in discomfort, but Reyes had insisted until he was able to get up with much less stiffness when he finally rose. 

It was a comfortable silence between them, Reyes on his computer and Jesse all but meditating. Boredom had been a problem at first, too, but the more Reyes demanded quiet of him, the more easily Jesse slipped into the right state of mind.

"McCree," Reyes said, sitting back in his desk chair. "Come here."

Jesse lifted his head. It took him a second to process the command, and Reyes pointed at the floor beside his chair. Jesse shuffled forward without rising-- it was only a few feet-- and then looked up at Reyes expectantly. A faint expression of satisfaction cross Reyes' face.

Reaching out, Reyes brushed his fingertips over Jesse's lips and he followed his touch, opening his mouth slightly.

Reyes pushed his fingers past his lips, pressing against his tongue. Jesse almost gagged, but managed to master it after a second, tilting his head back slightly to give Reyes more access to his throat. The pressure was a familiar one, and Jesse worked his mouth around Reyes' fingers. 

Jesse was dressed in his casual uniform-- a dark grey t-shirt and loose-fitting pants patterned in black camo, but Reyes was dressed up a bit more. His jacket was as crisp as if it had just come from being ironed and he cut a fine figure, especially when viewed from a position on the floor in front of him. 

"You want to get off, don't you?" Reyes asked, making Jesse nod ever so slightly. With his fingers still thrust down his throat, Reyes could feel even the slightest moment. "Why should I let you?"

As soon as Reyes pulled his fingers out of Jesse's mouth, he mumbled, "I need it."

"That's what you said last week," Reyes replied. "You haven't died yet. In fact, you've gotten even more eager for me. Why would I want to change that?"

Jesse made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, leaning forward until his forehead touched Reyes' knee. "Please."

"Not yet," Reyes said, his tone patronizing as he put a hand on Jesse's head. "You can hold out for awhile longer."

Jesse breathed out hard, shoulders tensing. Being ordered to just ignore the need would be intolerable enough, but Reyes had been teasing him almost daily, drawing him right towards the edge and making him wait. Every day, his body was more sensitive to his touch, more responsive to Reyes' commands, and Jesse wasn't sure how much longer he could take it without being unable to resist. It wasn't as though he couldn't fake eagerness if he finally took care of the his desire.

Even as he thought it, Jesse knew he wouldn't. Half the pleasure was knowing someone else was calling the shots. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Reyes said, running his fingers over the hair at the nape of Jesse's neck. He reached out and tapped off his computer, pushing the keyboard panel out of the way. "Bend over the desk."

Jesse got up, giving his legs a moment to recover before moving to drape himself across the surface of the desk. He set his feet about shoulder width apart, angling his hips to help as Reyes dragged his pants down over his ass. 

Before he'd arrived, Jesse had cleaned and prepared himself, expecting this, and it only took the gentle pressure of one finger for Reyes to breach him. Jesse sighed, pressing his face into the crook of his arm as he struggled not to immediately rock back.

A second finger joined the first, but it was more of a perfunctory gesture. Reyes could already tell that Jesse was ready and once he'd slid his fingers out again, he stood. 

Jesse focused on breathing steadily, bracing himself against the push a few moments later as Reyes started to press into him. His fingers curled against the wood of the desk, everything feeling swollen and tender as Reyes buried himself inside. 

Reyes paid no attention to Jesse's need as he found his rhythm, each stroke making Jesse feel more like just a toy he was using to get off. He hadn't even bothered to pull Jesse's pants off entirely, letting his cock swell still trapped by his clothing in front of him. The position didn't even brush Jesse's prostate, though in his oversensitive state, it didn't make too much of a difference. 

"Sir--" Jesse said, but anything else was cut off as Reyes' fingers slid around Jesse's throat. He pulled up, making Jesse's back arch and cutting off his air. He could still suck in enough breath not to pass out, but the pressure against his coratid artery got his head swimming almost instantly. Whimpering, Jesse relaxed into the grip, pushing harder against his hand. 

Reyes eased up as Jesse's arms started to tremble from holding him up, letting him recover for a few moments and catch his breath. Jesse's cock was achingly hard and he rocked forward, rubbing up against the desk as Reyes grabbed his throat again.

"Please," Jesse breathed as Reyes continued to thrust into him, his whole body arching back to meet him. Reyes leaned forward over his back, lifting Jesse's head, and bit down hard at the exposed curve of his shoulder. The pain made Jesse yelp and buck slightly, but his cock throbbed as Reyes pulled away with a soft growl. 

"Quiet," he murmured, gravel in his voice. His thrusts took on a slightly stronger urgency, and his hand slid to grab Jesse by the hair and grind his face against the desk as he pushed in deep a final time.

Jesse lay very still as Reyes pulled out of him, knowing that it wouldn't take much of a touch to make him come and wanting desperately to be good. Reyes put a hand on the small of his back, a gesture that was as close to affection as Jesse would ever expect. 

"Get dressed and go back to your room," Reyes said, drawing his hand away. "I'll send for you when I want you again."


End file.
